Generally, electricity is generated by using a generator, a motor or a battery having a recharging function.
Therefore, an apparatus for generating electricity is needed to generate electricity, and a predetermined energy is needed to drive the apparatus.
In addition, even when a treatment for a disease is provided using a current, a battery or electricity pulled in a building is utilized after being transformed into micro-electricity.
Recently, the microcurrent is used to treat a neurological disorder or a brain disorder (depression, Parkinson's disease, epilepsy or the like).
A minute electric current (10 to 60 microamperes, −70 to 50 millivolts), which is referred to as a bioelectric current, flows in a human body. The bioelectric current is a life energy which triggers neural transmission and accomplishes all life activities in a human body, such as ATP synthesis, protein synthesis, DNA synthesis, exercise of internal organs, secretion of hormones, flow of body fluids and the like. Particularly, the bioelectric current functions as a medium for sharing genetic information (DNA) of each cell, and, to this end, a bioelectric current of a proper intensity is needed.
If the microcurrent (bioelectric current) of a human body is weakened, physical health is damaged, and the mental state will be unstable. It is known that the bioelectric current of a proper intensity actively helps metabolism and blood circulation, improves immunity, and is effective in cell regeneration, pain relief, edema treatment and acceleration of hormone secretion, ATP synthesis, protein synthesis, DNA synthesis and the like.
Accordingly, development of a microcurrent generator capable of generating a microcurrent is attempted recently in a variety of ways.
As one of conventional microcurrent generators, a microcurrent generator capable of transforming electricity supplied by a battery into a microcurrent has been disclosed. However, there is a structural inconvenience in that when a battery is used, an apparatus for transforming battery power into AC electricity is needed or an apparatus for generating appropriate hertz of frequency needs to be equipped in order to generate a microcurrent of an appropriate level.
On the contrary, since the microcurrent generator of the present invention generates DC electricity by itself, such a complex structure is not needed. That is, the microcurrent generator of the present invention can be utilized as a device for DC electricity treatment.
As another conventional microcurrent generator, a microcurrent generator using a piezoelectric element capable of generating a microcurrent in response to a pressure applied has been disclosed. However, there is a problem in that the manufacturing cost increases as the piezoelectric element of high price is used, and since the microcurrent is generated only when an external force is applied, the position of applying the microcurrent will be very restricted.
In addition, conventionally, a microcurrent generator of a simple structure capable of generating a microcurrent when a magnet moves with respect to a coil has been disclosed. However, when there is no movement in the surrounding area (or no external force), the existing microcurrent generator does not generate a microcurrent since movement of the magnet is stopped, and only when an external force is applied or a movement is generated in the surrounding area, the magnet moves, and the microcurrent is generated, and thus there is a problem in that it is difficult to generate a continuous microcurrent and the microcurrent is generated intermittently.
Accordingly, although some measures for microcurrent generators capable of simplifying the structure, reducing the manufacturing and maintenance cost and improving efficiency of generating a microcurrent are proposed recently as shown in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0945145 (Feb. 24, 2010), they are not sufficient, and development of an efficient microcurrent generating apparatus is earnestly required.